


【年下ABO】Money run low（年下工具人锤×性瘾金主基）

by Antonine_Nishinomiya



Series: Frostpussy—西宫的冰霜咪咪合集 [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bondage, Dub-con for a bit, Exhibitionism, Fucking Machines, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Loki is a Tease, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nudity, Omega Loki (Marvel), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pornography, Power Bottom!Loki, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Addiction, Squirting, Sugar Baby!Thor, Sugar Daddy!Loki, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Wax Play, Younger Thor, glucose guardian, intersex omega, oversensitivity, rabbit vibrator
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonine_Nishinomiya/pseuds/Antonine_Nishinomiya
Summary: 概要：这是一个关于征服的故事。家族企业破产、父亲去世而母亲重病后，曾经多少是个富二代的索尔面临一个艰难的抉择：辍学找份工作，此后永远在社会底层的泥泞里挣扎；或是出卖自尊，找一个暂时的庇护所和提款机，以换取读完大学、供养母亲的机会。对一位孝子来说，这不是一个难做出的决定，只是他找上的大款——年长他十岁的洛基·劳非森和他起初的想象大相径庭……【阳：Alpha破产医学生年下锤×Omega大企业总裁基】【阴：Alpha听话糖宝工具人锤×Omega性瘾受虐狂基】A/B/O第一性别设定，男/女才是第二性别。双性Omega。强O乖A，年下稳重金毛犬×glucose guardian抖M注意。总体来讲重口到非常一言难尽，点进来麻烦自己做好心理准备谢谢……
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Frostpussy—西宫的冰霜咪咪合集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610626
Comments: 18
Kudos: 64





	1. 卖身契

**Author's Note:**

> **本篇题材特殊，为阅读效果之由不在文前多做解释，如担心误触雷点，请点击下方 more notes阅读梗概。**  
> Xanadu写累了的调剂品。不会优先更这个，除非Xanadu实在写不动。
> 
> 标题来自The Score的歌Money run low，还蛮符合锤在本篇的小可怜经历的，推荐听一下。
> 
> *ABO：第一性别。A大多是天生的领导者，身体素质和心理素质都最强，三性中最会照顾人的；O是双性，多数情况下都会和A、B结合，是孕育后代的一方；B介于两者之间，素质不比A、生育不比O，但也是不可或缺的社会栋梁，一块万能砖。A：B：O=1：3：2。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了支撑起这个残破的家，为了母亲的健康，索尔一纸合同出卖了自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **本章：** 非普设ABO，露阴癖，性瘾，Omega!洛基，Alpha!索尔，年下!索尔，金主，糖爹!洛基，糖宝!索尔，无能力现代AU，主人/侍从，强受!洛基，发情期/热潮期，裸体，卖弄风骚的洛基，双性Omega，双性洛基

**1：卖身契** **——** _“我会是您最忠诚的骑士……My lord。”_

* * *

站在灯光昏黄、好像一张恶魔之口的会客室正门，索尔浑身的肌肉都有些僵硬。他一再调整临时租来、根本上不了档次的西装，三次深呼吸，提醒自己多想想至今仍在病床上的母亲，这才鼓起勇气推开门走了进去。

按照“介绍人”的安排，他比进行交易的那一位早来不少，却毫不胆怯，轻车熟路地拉开一把红木椅子坐了下去。会客室装饰得富丽堂皇，房间有很多扇窗户，都拉着厚重的丝绒窗帘。除了正中心的一张半大桌子和六把椅子以外，唯有一个装饰用的假壁炉还称得上家具，除此以外四处皆是各式各样让人眼花缭乱的华美装饰。索尔用手弹了弹摆在眼前的一尊水晶镇纸，对设计师的品味不敢恭维，心里却也清楚这肯定是“俱乐部”有意而为、用来震慑缺乏见识又急需钱财的新“骑士”的下马威。

他撑着下巴，甚至有闲心遐想：假设一个年轻漂亮、急需金钱的人走进这间会客室，他的心里充满了对权利和财富的贪婪，又带有理所当然的恐惧感……换成任何一个这样的人来穿索尔的靴子，一定会手足无措、像只云雀一样乖乖配合更有见识的人的指令。然而索尔的身世决定了他的不同。

不足一年前，他的一位异母Alpha长姐忽然空降阿斯加德总部，用死神般的手段当上了公司的最大股东、将索尔的父亲从他坐了半辈子的董事长王座上一脚踢了下去，而后又贸然率领公司和同行业的穆斯贝尔两两碰撞。阿斯加德在商战结尾时支离破碎、很快被几个袖手旁观的公司分食殆尽，素不相识的姐姐海拉也因为商业犯罪而被判入狱。这场历时不过五个月的惨剧害死了索尔年事已高的父亲，丧事刚一结束，他的母亲就因忧思和伴侣链接被切断的痛苦压垮了健康，不得不住进昂贵的特殊疗养院。这个因为血亲和破产而分崩离析的家庭一时间全部压在了依旧是大二儿科医学生的索尔的双肩上，这位富二代Alpha少爷散尽家财，只能把欠下的债务还上，病重母亲的昂贵疗养费、自己的学费和生活费则无从寻起。

事实上，来到这家“俱乐部”并不是索尔的首选。但身为在校生，他能用来打工的时间是极其有限的，而总是依靠朋友的资助又让他身为一个奥丁森和成年Alpha的自尊无法承受。最终击垮他的是母亲岌岌可危的健康，弗利嘉是他最后的亲人和氏族*，他绝不可能放弃自己的母亲。索尔终于找上这家他早有耳闻、臭名远扬的中介机构——萨卡俱乐部，他要出售自己的陪伴和身体，用来换取一笔极其需要的资金。

在老板高天尊的牵线下，他很快和一位“领主”匹配成功，今天就是他们的第一次会面。

等待的时间比想象中难熬，索尔不由焦躁地用手磨了磨嘴唇。他给俱乐部提供的信息很简单：对性别没要求但只做1，性癖只要不涉及血腥和排泄物就随意，听话而且学习能力强，口风极紧。他知道自己远远不是条件最好、价格最美的一个选项，因此只能默默祈祷自己与生俱来的好模样能提供一些优势。即使是要一个陌生人来凭借，索尔也是位仪表不凡的英俊Alpha：流金一样的纯色长发在发根处才过渡成金棕，通常都利索地辫起来梳在脑后；一张让雕塑家都赞不绝口的刀刻面孔，深邃的海蓝色双眼和长而翘的下睫毛让他看起来深情而富有吸引力。除此以外，索尔还是位健身爱好者，闲暇时间几乎不是举铁就是在练习自卫术，肌肉好看到隔壁艺术院的学生愿意开三倍价格让他去做模特。他足有193那么高，加上猿臂蜂腰的好身材，出类拔萃到几乎可以藐视所有人。从硬件上来说，这样一个美男子无疑是极其夺睛的；更何况他还有一把醉人的信息素，闻起来好像母亲养的兰花掉进了一杯蜜酒里，是一种宜人的同时也不乏热辣攻击性的味道。

所有电子设备都留在了前台，索尔“啧”了一声，只能从领口里拉出一个古老的银质挂坠盒，拇指轻轻翻开。里面一边存放着父亲还健在时一家三口的最后一幅肖像画的照片，另一边则是母亲温柔而关怀的笑颜。他关上挂坠握好，嘴唇亲了亲自己的拳头，郑重如同一个宣誓。

又等了不到两分钟后，房门终于被推开了，俱乐部那个不苟言笑的中年女经理走进来，板着脸说：“你的‘领主’到了。”然后又转过身，用同样的死板口气说，“劳非森先生，您请。”

索尔不由得正襟危坐，呼吸变轻，强作镇定地看着门口。来人没有应话，而是直接滑进了室内：那是一位几乎和索尔一样高挑的男士，修长的身形包裹在一件裁剪和用料都堪称顶级的黑色西装里，男性内敛而优雅的成熟魅力被勾勒到极限。他有一头半长的黑色头发，用发胶一丝不苟地全部揽到脑后，露出一张英俊而极富攻击性的面庞。另Alpha无比吃惊的是，他看起来实在很年轻，或许平时很注意保养，如果不是周身那股沉淀圆融、不可冒犯的气场，索尔或许会猜测他实际与自己同龄。促成这种假象的是他明亮湿润的眼睛，又绿又圆，像是一潭一眼见底的清澈春水，充满生机和智慧。他的打扮站在这间浮夸的会客室里几乎是朴素的，唯二的配饰是一枚小巧的绿宝石胸针和一双黑色的皮手套。然而索尔却没放弃警惕，反而更加小心了，因为他深知往往越是作风严谨自律的人，越是可能有一个他得罪不起的出身。

从外貌来看，他或有可能的新领主大概要么是位强大的Alpha，要么是位精明的Beta，但索尔却从他包住手腕的长手套和剪裁较高的衣领里看出一丝微妙。有生以来在中上流社会的所有过往让他轻而易举想起一些疑点，紧跟着直觉开始闪烁红灯。他站起身，谨慎地走到这位领主面前，进行自我介绍：“您好，我就是索尔·奥丁森，如果今天顺利的话，会是您接下来一年间的骑士。”

劳非森先生没有做出反应，那双绿眼睛静静地看着他，索尔在他视线造成的极大压力下极力维持仪态，谦卑地弯腰执起他的右手，恭敬而诚恳地依次亲吻他手套下的手背和手心。他用余光看到仍旧守在门口的女经理有些诧异地瞥了他一眼，好像不明白他为什么要对一位明显强势而英俊的男人行Alpha给初次见面的Omega的礼仪。实际上，索尔本人也并不十分肯定；他下了一个豪赌，成败在此一举，后背甚至有些被汗水打湿。

黑发领主依旧不动声色地安静看着他，等到索尔几乎以为自己的直觉犯下大错才微微一笑，脸上的冰层瞬间消失得无影无踪。“你很聪明，年轻人。”他用被吻过的手捧住年轻骑士的下颌，嘴里喃喃，微哑的声线尽显上位者的气质。“而我正好喜欢聪明人。”

收到指令的女经理立刻走了出去，索尔松了一口气，浑身都从极度紧绷的状态下解放出来。他抬起眼，对上年长者深不可测却又明显很愉悦的双眼，露出了今天一天里第一个真情实感的微笑。

“你对骑士和领主之间的关系有多少了解？”离开萨卡，两人刚一坐上车，劳非森先生就升起司机和后座间的隔板，直截了当地问道。

还在扣安全带的索尔手上一顿，在脑海里飞快地组织了一番语言，然后缓缓说：“简单来说，领主是萨卡俱乐部的会员，骑士则是资源。只有属于某位领主的人才能得到骑士身份。领主为骑士提供物质上的支持，具体频率和方式依据合约而定；骑士则要为领主提供陪伴以及程度不定的肉体服务，细节依旧按照合约规定。”

劳非森先生淡淡看了他一眼，平常地说：“概括得很精准。一位领主只能在同一时间拥有一位骑士，骑士也只能效忠一位领主。主从关系解除后，骑士在两年期限内不能另行寻找领主，同样的期限对领主是三个月。”

索尔略加思考，眼里闪过了悟的光芒。别的不说，萨卡对金主的隐私保护绝对是顶尖的。同样，对于给他们增添财富的“骑士”，该有的基本权利也一项不缺。这也是Alpha终于选择他们的原因。他需要钱，但又不想成为母亲身上人尽皆知的明显污渍，更不想某一天成为排水沟里的又一具尸体。

“我对你另有一系列要求。”劳非森不快不慢地说，修长的手指缓缓敲打膝头，如果不是得到了本人的间接性肯定，索尔绝不会立即接受此人是位Omega的事实。“其一，你要签署一份出自我律师的保密合同，这份合约的签字费我会另行支付；其二，我不喜欢自己的所有物和沙砾混在一起，所以从合约生效的当天开始你会搬进我的房产，衣物用品等全部由我另行提供；其三，我喜欢聪明人，更怜爱听话的孩子。我相信你知道该要怎么做，但是如果你的行为招来我的不悦，我会收回你的一切特权。”

说到这里他停顿了，转过头来直视索尔，森林绿色的双眼锋利而明亮，像是一把极美的刀刃上折射的寒光。“只要你能遵守我的规矩，我可以向你保证我会是一位慷慨友好的主人*。除了条约上确定下来的佣金以外，你还会被分配一个只属于你的账户，我会根据你每个月的表现打上一笔额外的零花钱。除此以外，在我工作闲余时间里，你有的是表现机会。使我惊喜，双方都开心；使我失望，吃亏的只有你。”

听起来很合理。早在下定决心的那一刻起，索尔就做好了生活变得面目全非的打算，因此甚至还有闲心感慨新主人的宽松。他本身就在挤学校宿舍，搬出来住绝无问题，其他规矩也好适应得很。索尔默默在心中记笔记，同一时间开始给他的新主人侧写。

“规矩一，从你踏入我房产的那一瞬，你我的主从关系就开始生效。只要在我身边，我要你对我的每一个命令无条件服从，无论你当时有多少疑问，那些全部过后再说。我要求你对我持有绝对的忠诚和信任。不质疑，不挑战，同样的错误事不过三。在我的领地里，你是服从者。”

从容，掌控欲强，对自己的强大心知肚明。索尔想。

“规矩二，你的门禁是晚上八点，那是我正常情况下最晚的回家时间。你可以晚归，但必须事先请假；如果当天晚上我事先做过安排，你最好能找到一个足够合理的原因来说服我给你批假。滥用这份权利，我会使用一些你我都不会欣赏的手段来帮你学会守时。”

索尔默默记下。惯性生物，或许还有一定强迫症，厌恶失调。

“规矩三，每个月你有总计三天自由时间供你支配，但我要求你向我提前报备行程。我的司机你可以借走，车也会给你单独配。我不管你用那三天时间去做什么，自由日月清不能累积，你不能在别处过夜，出门前必须完成当天交给你的工作。此外，无论何时，规矩一永远有效。”

是一个熟知如何获得忠诚、巩固地位的人。当然，这是预期内的。

“规矩四，我不喜欢外人侵入我的领地，所以你会入住的房产只有你我出入。绝不许带外人来。此外，你会负责一部分家务，包括但不限于打扫、从我助理那里提取每天的食材，以及洗衣服。如果我在家，洗碗做饭是我的工作，如果我不在，你只需要负责喂饱自己。”

领地感强，原则不容侵犯。索尔由衷希望他的主人会是个好厨子。

“规矩五，我痛恨分享，合同签订后，你就是我的所属物。我会给你绝大多数的自由，并且会保持绝对的尊重，但我要求你身体健康、作息良好、不挑战任何可能危害自己的事物。我提供给你最好的，作为报酬，你也要用鼎盛状态为我服务。听好了，你是我的，而我要求我的所有物优质、并且持久。如果你认为这是独自一人无法完成的任务，我可以理解，我的人会为你提供帮助。”

嗯。是颜控，完美主义，还是傲慢呢？

“第六，也是最后一条规矩。”劳非森先生缓缓褪去右手的皮手套，露出一只苍白得可以看清血管的手，修长而优雅，指甲涂了墨绿色甲油；索尔这时才看出他身上的Omega韵味来。“你要满足我的全部需求以及更多，但我的作风是等价交换。直白来说，你要帮我渡过热潮期*，我也会在你发情*时陪伴你。”

他将手伸到索尔眼前，因为放松而微微弯曲的手指看起来弱不禁风，索尔却知道物理意义上的力量并不能代表一切。Omega的热潮，Alpha的发情，这是两段性别限制下最特殊又最隐私的时期。热潮时的Omega脆弱而敏感，有的会受生理影响变得格外淫荡、需要伴侣或玩具的辅助才能愉快打破热潮，有的则只需要在巢*里好好睡上一觉，或是和亲人朋友依偎半天；而对于Alpha来说，发情是他们最受Alpha思维限制、占有欲和保护欲都增幅到极限的一段时期，受影响小的或许只是会对亲友展现出不同寻常的关切和亲昵，受影响大的则有可能会闭窗锁门、把自己家庭里的成员都严密保护起来，甚至是将伴侣软禁在窝*里尽情标记、宣誓主权。

“我会是你的临时头领Omega*，在我的氏族里，尽快学会我的规矩，对你有好处。”

索尔垂下睫毛，敛住眼里的思绪。他确实没有想到自己会兼任侍候领主渡过热潮期的职责，主要是没有想到他的新主人会这样信任一个买来的取乐玩物，更预料不到一位强大迷人的Omega会主动提出帮他渡过发情期。劳非森领主闻到过索尔的信息素，见识过他的体格，更是读过索尔递交给俱乐部的资料，不可能不了解这是一位顶级Alpha*——父亲去世、海拉入狱后，他的氏族里只剩下身为Omega的母亲——却仍然提出协助。

换成对任何别人来说，这无疑是一笔亏本生意，但执起年长Omega精美如同雕塑的手时，索尔却甘愿相信是他的强大让他可以无所畏惧地提出好似不可思议的奖赏。事实上，身为一个Omega却游刃有余地选择一个生理条件远胜于自己的顶级Alpha成为自己的玩物，劳非森不凡的魄力和自信可见一斑。

脑筋快又懂分寸的Alpha低下头，对赤裸的右手进行刚见面时的礼仪，亲吻他温软的手背和手心，进而得寸进尺般将嘴唇印在Omega布满青筋的脆弱手腕；那里生有Omega的副腺体，他终于闻到一股清冷甘甜的信息素，像夏天的冰棒一样舒爽中带有果甜。劳非森先生没有斥责他的逾矩，依旧保持着之前的姿势，任由索尔将嘴唇贴在他腺体上低声承诺：“我会是您最忠诚的骑士……My lord。”

Omega领主发出被取悦的笑声，指甲轻轻骚了骚索尔的下巴。“洛基·劳非森，记好我的名字。非游戏场合下，你可以用我的名字称呼我。”

金发骑士用深邃的眼睛凝视他，嘴唇微微麻痒，很想张开牙关轻轻咬住他作乱的手指。平缓行驶的轿车在这时停下了，及时把索尔从蠢蠢欲动中解救出来。司机和前座的保镖分别为他们拉开车门，索尔钻出来，发现自己站在一座小山头上，面前正对着一栋设计得像迷你府邸的三层公馆。他从没来过，但也认识这个地方：这一带是市区有名的富人区，安保服务等等一应俱全，随手投出一颗篮球都可能砸碎百万富翁的窗户。能在这样的地方独占一座小丘，他的领主或许比预计中来头更不凡。

“我的律师在等了。”洛基轻松地说，嘴角带着一抹惬意的笑容，迈开长腿率先走向公馆。索尔跟上他，走在他右后方，保镖就缀在两人身后三米左右。Omega在大门前输入一串密码，门当即滑开了，露出里面宽阔的房间。索尔吃惊地发现整个一层就是一间巨大的客厅，装修低调而高档，风格似乎偏向北欧，四处选用蓝白灰和金属装饰，地板是白色大理石。室内总体很空旷，除了沙发、桌椅和地毯外别无他物，让索尔有些好奇这是不是间舞厅。他们转过唯一一个拐角，尽头是一扇门，推开来后里面有一间装潢摩登的办公室。一位女性坐在白皮沙发上，见到三人进来，立刻站起身。

“劳非森先生，我把您的合同带来了。依照您的要求，合约生效并将副本交由我后，您的会计会将规定的金额转到这位先生账上。”穿着利落西装的女性简洁明了地对洛基说，索尔闻出她是一个Beta，再对应上那梳高的马尾、凌厉而令人过目不忘的五官，他推测这可能就是人称“女勇士”的律师希芙。

“我恐怕佣金的事得等一等，女士。”洛基用轻快但不轻浮的语气说。“这位先生需要一个专门的户头，这件事还需要你帮忙配合。”

“我会派人处理。”希芙掏出一只手机，用让人眼花的速度发了一条信息，与此同时洛基的保镖拉开两把椅子。索尔和他的新领主刚一入座，两份文件就分别被放在两人面前。出于商人之子的习惯，索尔认认真真又不失快速地把合同完全阅读了一遍，发现和他的预期没有任何区别：这一份是萨卡的合约书，与索尔早先通过渠道了解到的合约没有区别。他很快拿起笔签下自己的名字，合同一式四份，他和洛基各持有一份，剩下两份分别交给萨卡和洛基的律师希芙。

接着一份薄薄的文件被放在他眼前，他抬眼，洛基对他微微颔首。Alpha翻开文件来阅读，这一份就是洛基之前提出的、在萨卡之外的保密合同，同时也是索尔的“行为准则”，里面详细地解释了洛基定下的六条规矩。他照样仔细地看了一遍，这才谨慎地签好自己的名字，收下自己的那份副本。

希芙将文件收进公文包，很快告辞了，洛基的保镖将她送出去，并没有跟着回来。从此刻开始起，索尔将切实地和他的主人单独相处。他的糖宝生涯正式开始了。金发Alpha不免有些紧张，喉结动了动，为掩盖内心的烦乱而抹了一把额前的散发，捋到脑后别住。好在洛基并没有为难他的意思，几乎友善地提出：“让我们上楼吧，我带你先四处参观一下。”

索尔点点头同意，两人很快爬上旋转楼梯，到达二层。设计师将整个一层以上做成独立封闭的空间，洛基褪下左手手套，解释道：“这栋小楼是我的私人住处。严格来说，从二层开始起才是我的个人领域，也是你的合同开始绝对生效的地方。”他将手按在一处平平无奇的墙面上，一秒后，白色的墙体上浮现出绿色的光圈，开始读取他的掌纹。确认生效后，洛基把右眼凑到黑漆木门的猫眼处扫描瞳孔，原来那其实是摄像头。猫眼亮起同样的绿色显示灯，洛基这才握住把手，推开了门。

“这里的安保措施是掌纹、瞳孔以及语音口令。”他回过头对索尔解释，“结合其中两者即可。明天我会把你的信息也录入系统，你拥有随时出入这里的权利，只要不忘记六条规矩就好。”

Alpha点点头，跟在领主身后走进门，脱下自己的皮鞋放在鞋架上，换上一双拖鞋。他观察室内，门廊前方是一扇穿衣镜和一个五斗柜，左右手边分别有一条走廊，奶白色墙面上零星挂着一些摄影作品。Omega领主脱下手套和西装挂着衣架上，索尔把这当做要求自己照做的默令，同时他注意到，洛基并没有穿上拖鞋。联想到脚上这双唯一的、型号明显和Omega不符的新拖鞋，他不禁开始怀疑黑发领主是不是向来习惯在家赤脚。

洛基伸手指向左边：“那个方向是客厅、厨房和画室，楼上则是书房和健身房。”又指向右边，“卧室、盥洗室和spa房。楼上是露台和我的游戏室。”

他向左边走，漫不经心地说：“这些只是主要的房间，其余有什么，我鼓励你自己探索。”

接着两人参观了舒适格调的客厅、宽阔丰沛的厨房、藏书可观的书房等地，索尔果然看到除此以外还有一些没被推开的门。洛基很慷慨，给了他很大权利，索尔几乎可以说是这栋房子的另一个主人。他的头领Omega是一个迷人而神秘的存在，他成熟而不失活泼、古板而不失随性、强势而不失平衡，是索尔见过最让人捉摸不透的生物。洛基的形象在他脑海中逐渐清晰起来，他的主人和设想中的形象完全不同，但索尔认为这或许是他最大的幸运也说不定。

器宇不凡、魅力无边的Omega最后在卧室门前停下，说：“这里面是我的卧室，合同里有注明，你每天晚上都会在这里睡下。”他推开门，对索尔微微一笑，“更正——准确地说，你每晚都要和我一起睡。我很少加班在公司过夜，有了你更会大大减少这种可能性。如果我晚归而你不在这张床上，那么迎接我的最好是个精心准备的礼物，而不是你不同寻常的愚蠢。”

“我清楚我的职责。”索尔低声承诺，换来年长Omega满意地抬抬下巴。

他们走进房间。洛基的卧室布置和他本人的风格很相配，优雅低调而不失奢华。他好享受，床足有三米出头那么宽，上面铺着肉眼可以估测有多舒服的床具。房间里设有小冰箱、躺椅、懒人沙发和矮几等家具，看起来舒适而有生活气息。房间正中央，也就是床脚处有一条雪白的长毛圆地毯，正上方的天花板处挂着吊灯。最引人注目的还是他们对面的墙，整整一面都是落地窗，隐私玻璃外的风景极为美丽。索尔看了好一会儿才转过头，房间里不但设有空调，还有一座电子壁炉，紧挨着一扇宽飘窗。卧室没有接阳台，飘窗对着的风景和落地窗又不同，旁边的一个小架子上摆着几本书和一只咖啡杯，窗台上散着毯子和靠枕。设有壁炉的那面墙上有一扇门，正对面另有一扇门，从方位上索尔判断其中一个必定通往浴室，另一扇或许是衣帽间。

总体来讲，这是一间让人一看就走不动路的舒适房间，反正索尔的疲惫感是几乎一瞬间就全部蹿了出来。参观过程中他一直在心里默算自己的工作量，他还没有去看过露台和洛基的游戏室，这栋独立别墅的面积实在太大，一想到全部打扫任务都要归自己，他就有些眼前发黑。尤其洛基似乎很喜欢毛茸茸的触感，不少屋子里都铺着长毛地毯，一想到这个麻烦东西清理起来会有多棘手，他就觉得自己需要坐下来喝一杯。

“好了，暂时来说这就是全部了。”洛基轻轻一拍手，转过身来面对索尔，“有什么感想或者问题吗？”

索尔挣扎了一会儿，有点嘴干地开口：“你家真的很漂亮，而且一看就非常舒适。”他又舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，“所以……需要我打扫清理的频率是……？”

绿眼Omega定定地看了他半分钟，平静的神情突然破碎了，他弯下身来哈哈大笑，几乎到了喘不过气的地步。“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你还真的以为这里全部都要你一个人收拾了！”他笑得那样开怀，泪花都溢出来了。“我的医学高材生，那是玩笑话！说真的，谁会住在这么大的地方还自己亲手维护。不，我有专门的团队每个月负责上门清理，平常的话也有扫地机器人和洗碗机等助手在，你只需要负责一些比较小的日常打理就好。”他弯着眼睛看索尔，好像对自己的恶作剧很满意。

Alpha没有被戏弄的不忿，反而大大舒了一口气。“啊，这样就好……我差点真的以为这一切都是我的职责了，我又不是阿福，能力实在有限。”

“放心吧，小男孩儿，你的主要任务永远都是取悦我。”拥有婉转声线的Omega毫不掩饰地言语挑逗，“做好你该做的、再适当地多做一些，你会发现我是位很好相处的主人。”

气氛瞬间暧昧起来，索尔突然一下意识到自己正站在一位成熟Omega的寝室里，距离他筑巢的地方只有两步路远，而那位Omega本人就在他面前亭亭玉立，被发胶固定了一天的发型有些散乱，将人的视线吸引到他不设防的雪白脖子上。索尔的呼吸停滞了一秒：他发现自己的信息素正在迅速地充盈这个房间，宜人的气味露出危险的利爪獠牙，攻城略地、得寸进尺，很快和Omega自身清冷甘甜的信息素相交相织、无法分辨。条件顶级的Alpha下意识深吸一口气，肺里即刻间填满两人缱绻缠绵的气息，某种表象下的本能在飞速抽枝发芽，他顷刻后感受到自己与年长Omega之间互相吸引的张力和渴望。

洛基神秘一笑，站在索尔对面的不远处，从领带开始，一件件褪去身上的衣物。紧跟着的是马甲、衬衣、西装裤子、吊带和长袜，他似乎在为Alpha呈现一场特殊的表演，又好像只是在无辜地更衣。背心和内裤很快也顺着雪白的四肢滑落在地，成熟而美丽的Omega带着艺术品特有的骄傲，用出生之日的穿着面对索尔。年轻的Alpha已经失语了：他的领主是一位强大尊贵、霞姿月韵的美人儿，眉目含情、气质优雅，苍白的皮肤下覆盖着精瘦的肌肉，眼皮和脚背上的血管清晰可见。顺着那尖瘦下巴和脆弱颈项，索尔一寸寸收入他凸出的锁骨、小巧可爱的胸脯和微微隆起的小腹，直至两腿之间。正面的角度只能看清他红嫩的阳具，尺寸大约有索尔的三分之一，正是可以一口含住的大小，精致美丽、没有囊袋，让人更加想要探索藏在那之后的一方花园。他赤身裸体站在穿着正式的索尔面前，气场却可以完全压制这位年轻Alpha。

“我不喜欢衣物，索尔。”他微微歪头，依旧保持着神秘的微笑，相识以来第一次直呼了Alpha骑士的名字。“礼仪是本能的限制，更是自我意识的枷锁。而在我的领域里，任何拘束都是被极力避免的。只要踏进公馆二楼，我就会是此时你看到的状态：赤裸，纯粹，无拘无束。”

他压低声线，磁性的嗓音有些沙哑：“我喜欢表演，亲爱的，不止是作为观众，更是作为献上表演的明星。我享受关注，热爱被追捧，他人的视线是我欲罢不能的罪恶贪欢，没有观众的感觉让我夜不能寐、食不知味。在这里我可以展现出真实的自我，享受顺从本能带来的嘉奖，更是缓解被社会准则拘束举止的压力。

“你一定可以理解，对吗？”他缓缓走向索尔，话语像剧毒的蜜，甜美而油滑，随时会夺去大意者的性命。“我的身体是诸神赐予世界的宝物，更是我最根本的快乐之源。自然赐予我的第一个身份，就是我与生俱来的美丽躯壳。我是一席无双的盛宴，理应当被欣赏、膜拜和品尝。”

洛基已经走到了索尔胸前，光滑无瑕的皮肤贴紧他廉价的西装，他是Omega中少有的高挑身材，抬起头时嘴唇可以贴上Alpha的耳垂。他双手搭上索尔的肩膀，吐气如兰，喃喃引诱：“我是完美的……这份美丽不被见证，自身就是一种罪孽，不是吗？但在这里，你可以成为这场演出唯一的观众、唯一的受益者，用你的一切来配合我，将表演推上高潮。I want you……”

Alpha颤颤巍巍地深吸一口气，头被缠上他发丝的手引导着转过去，鼻尖顶上Omega颈间的腺体。毒蛇的身体已经牢牢缠住他的猎物，全力锁死，不榨出最后一口呼吸断不会松懈。

“To wreck me.”森蚺嘶嘶吐息。

基基这段话一开始是用英文构建的。思来想去还是决定把垃圾之作抛上来（看在我在上面这段话的措辞上挣扎了三天的份上，请对我温柔一点……

_ ~I don't enjoy clothing in particular, Thor. They are an aberration. Etiquette is the restriction of born instinct, the shackles to self-awareness. In my domain I avert from any and all unnecessary restrains. So long as we step foot into the second storey of this mansion, I will remain the state you now cast gaze upon: bare, unadulterated, unconstrained.  _

_ ~I enjoy a good show, my dear, not just simply as an audience, but all the more so as the star that performs. You see, I enjoy attention, and am enamored by being lionized. Becoming the focus of another's sight is my guilty pleasure, hence without an audience, I grow sleepless and dismayed. In here I am free to reveal my true self; I can enjoy the prizes of submitting to basic instincts, as well as relieve the stress from yielding to social norms. _

_ ~Surely, you can understand that? For my body is the blessing of gods  _ _ to be treasured by _ _ this world, not to mention the source of all my fundamental pleasures. After all, the very first identity given to me by mother nature is tied to this beautiful vessel I was born in. I am a feast unrivaled, ought to be appreciated, worshipped, and tasted. _

_ ~I am perfection itself... Is it not a sin for my exceeding beauty to go unwitnessed? Yet, you alone are the audience and recipient of my performance, here to assist me with your entirety, pushing this spectacle to its climax. _

_ ~I want you to wreck me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *氏族：成员包含Alpha和Omega的家庭就是氏族，即使只有AO两个人也算。地位规划非常鲜明，通常都很团结，所有人各司其职。纯Beta家庭再大也不能被称为氏族。  
> *主人：基基在文中的身份=糖爹=包养人=“领主”，锤锤=糖宝=被包养人=“骑士”，后者对前者的称呼是“my lord”，也就是“阁下”或“吾主”。写起来方便干脆全用后者。  
> *热潮期：Heat。这里设定和普设差别很大，仅仅是Omega生育力最强、族群意识最重的一段时期，每年春秋各一次，时长三天、最多五天。热潮反应因人而异，对于绝大多数O来说，请两天假在家调整一下就好了。  
> *发情期：Rut。这里设定和普设差别很大，是Alpha族群意识最重，最渴望彰显自我、吸引伴侣的一段时间。每年冬末一次，时长一个月，其中有一周巅峰期。对A自身没多少影响，只是需要注意调整心态，一般人这时甚至可以正常工作。绝大多数A都会在这个时期进行大量体力活动，还会下意识好好打扮。  
> *巢：Nest。O渡过热潮时的地盘，通常是床，少数情况下是沙发、躺椅或地毯。常见布置是舒适的衣服、亲友的小物品、玩具和“玩具”。吃食不会被带进来，没被邀请的人绝不可以靠近这里。  
> *窝：Den。A筑巢反应下的产物，通常如果在发情期A想要和自己的O一起渡过，就会在床等等地方布置一个舒服的窝，邀请O来和自己一起住。跟巢基本同理是禁区，但是年幼的子嗣可以不请自来。  
> *头领Omega：Head Omega。Head是指一个氏族的首领，换成现代话就是一家之主。这个地位只能由Alpha或是Omega来担。  
> *顶级Alpha：Alpha Prime，指自身生理条件顶尖、并且是氏族唯一的头领Alpha，特殊之处在于所有氏族成员都是Omega。科学研究证明他们的信息素是Alpha中的佼佼者，但更强大的同时也更容易受Alpha本能影响。对应Omega Queen。


	2. 好狗狗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **新增：** 窥阴癖，自慰，色情画面，兔子按摩棒，滴蜡，潮吹，炮机，言语侮辱，捆绑，过度刺激，过度敏感，感官剥夺，阴道性交，微量强制；有彩蛋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 索尔的新领主是个挑逗的个中好手。

**2：好狗狗** —— _“今晚我是你的了。过来，我的Alpha。”_

* * *

他的领主或许是一位欲擒故纵、忠于欲望、不可方物的恶魔也说不定呢。

一个月后，索尔不得不痛苦地得出领悟。

索尔是一个顶级Alpha，亦是他血缘氏族的头领Alpha，这代表他必然有他与众不同的地方。事实的确如此：他观察敏锐入微，擅长宏观大局，思维稳定而灵活，是一位天生的大领导者。这同样体现在，他是一位绝佳的下属，会命令人的人也会听从命令；他的头脑反应能力很快，这使他既拥有捕食者的敏捷，也拥有优异的抉择意识。他拥有过人的素质，年少轻狂时，也曾认为自己是社会顶层的那一群人。

然而这位强大的Alpha头一次觉得，他可能要被一位Omega谋杀了，死因：憋死。

过去一个月间，洛基果然一如他承诺的那样，每晚回到公馆就脱下所有衣服。索尔第一个星期时面对他泰然自若的样子根本无法反应，不是当场呆住，就是砸撞东西，活像个十四五岁刚刚开始飞速蹿个的青春期男孩儿。他隐约感觉到自己二愣子一样的行为让洛基很受用，但苦于找不到证据。他的领主把中控空调温度调高，裹着一条披肩斜躺在沙发上，苍白的肌肤搭配深色的沙发和布料，像一幅文艺复兴时期的画。

除此以外，他还非常偏爱懒散的坐姿，经常四仰八叉地瘫在随便某个平坦的角落，等待没有心理准备的索尔发现他。曾有一次，Alpha随手买了他喜欢吃的开心果马卡龙回家，却遍找不见人影，最后在画室的地毯上看到了他。洛基像一条刚从深水浮上来的美人鱼，浑身赤裸而湿润，汗水在灯光的作用下好像一层均匀的油。他陷在最柔软的那条绿地毯里，好像躺在草丛上，脸上迷醉而眩晕的表情也只是在享用自然的抚慰；然而索尔却分明看到，他双手在腿间奋力运作着，一手四根手指快速撸动小小的勃起，另一手则拿着一根大到令人咂舌的兔子振动棒，用力贯穿自己。他卷曲的黑发边上摊着一本全彩画册，眼尖的大学生看到上面有一位打扮英武庄严的古代勇士，下身的铠甲开散着，露出一根无可争议的狰狞的Alpha勃起。他两手并用地抓着一个白皙瘦弱、奴隶打扮的Omega，不顾后者微弱无用的挣扎，阴茎狠狠地贯穿了两腿之间的娇花。索尔浑身僵硬，洛基在这时按开了最大档的震动，在一阵没人听得懂的哭喊中抖动屁股、仪态尽失地射了出来，振动棒的兔耳死死别住他胀大的阴蒂，那一瞬间脸上受折磨的神情似乎和画册上的奴隶重叠起来……

索尔倒退一步，裤裆胀痛，当下就想逃。“别走，”洛基气喘吁吁地叫住他，因为汹涌的高潮，嗓音里还带着一点哭腔。“找把椅子，在我面前坐下来……我要你好好看着我，只看着我。”

年轻的Alpha不得不照做，裤裆都快要被勃起顶破，然而洛基并没有给他触碰自己的准许，更没有说过他可以爱抚自己的领主。黑发的Omega喘了一会儿，翻过身转变成一个双膝并拢地跪在地毯上的姿势，一手重新按开振动棒，另一手则开始翻阅那本画册。他似乎真的在呈上表演，用玩具的顶端耐心挑逗自己的阴唇和阴蒂，完全不急着插进去，还时不时扭过头来舔舐自己的手指，竭尽全力地勾引Alpha。他温言软语地描述自己的感受，还把画册上的场景讲给索尔听：一位裙装Omega贵族被粗壮的Alpha水手压在码头的小旅馆里操；一个处子Omega祭品被捆绑在祭坛上，天神指示一队Alpha天使爱抚他、满足他；一个拍摄丛林美景的Omega探险家被野兽重重围住，而抓着他的手狠操他的Alpha原身是一头棕熊……索尔的大脑里充满这些淫词秽语，下流的场景伴随头领Omega低贱放荡的呻吟，让他控制不住地射了自己一裤子。

洛基很快也在索尔的注视下第二次高潮了，喉咙里发出满足的哼唧，丢开振动棒爱抚自己的身体。禁不起刺激的年轻Alpha赶紧抬起眼神不敢再去看他，生怕会被扣下再观赏一次“演出”。好在他的领主并没有那么残忍，成熟的Omega婷婷袅袅地站起来、拎着玩具走过他身边，留下一股Omega高潮后特有的香风，同时将满手的淫水抹在索尔的脸上、脖子上。他轻轻哼笑着走了，歪歪扭扭地去厨房清理玩具，不顾依旧湿润的下身，盘起腿来享用索尔带回来的甜点。趁着这个机会，金发Alpha不得不溜进厕所，花了一个小时来料理自己。

但那依旧不是索尔经历过最折磨神经的一件事。他发现洛基很热衷在性爱时弄痛自己，尤其是不会留下痕迹的那种，但对疼痛又比常人敏感。他曾买回特质的蜡烛，把自己四肢大开地绑在躺椅上，哄骗懵懂的Alpha接过自由交付的主动权。索尔提心吊胆地把蜡油滴在自己小臂内侧，那温度让他忍不住一机灵，但确实没有想象中疼，他这才敢把这玩意用在自己的头领Omega身上。洛基已经忍不住在哼哼，“还等什么”、“想往哪里滴都可以，全部都是你的”，绵软的情话不绝于口，一声比一声渴望地勾引Alpha。

索尔被那声音和自己的邪恶欲念蛊惑，鬼使神差地倾倒蜡烛，一大朵融化的蜡油滴在洛基敏感的锁骨上，很快变成红艳的花。Omega尖叫，四肢在束缚中挣扎，好一会儿才平静下来。看过他反应的索尔心里有数了，知道他对热度比常人都敏感，于是换着地方在他最不会防备的地方留下滴滴红泪。洛基挣扎、哭喊、恳求，平日里高雅而尊贵的模样被索尔眼前这只母狗取代，巨大的差距让Alpha呼吸急促；Omega领主的尖叫是那样美味，让他很快瞄准最敏感的乳头等地。

第一滩蜡油，洛基放声大叫，紧绷的身体像根被狠狠戳过的含羞草，然而索尔却分明看到他的阴茎被激得吐了一大口前液，蜜穴也更加湿润了。他继续肆意玩耍，领主越来越高的尖叫哀求和孟浪地淌了满屋的信息素就是他情欲的最佳催化剂。终于，他将手移到下方，连续两朵红蜡封住了Omega的马眼和阴蒂……

现实中的索尔一哆嗦，肉柱开始膨胀，年长Omega那时忘情的高潮淫叫到现在依旧在脑海里响彻。

他叹了口气，揉揉鼓胀的太阳穴，也不管裤裆里的钢枪就站起身——他已经习惯对勃起采用淡定的冷处理了。他胡乱套着一件背心和一条卫裤，戴着阅读镜，把用过的咖啡杯带回厨房清洗。洛基今天难得回来得晚，他打算烤个奶油樱桃派来犒劳他。说起来这还是弗利嘉的配方，索尔把挂坠盒打开看了看，母亲最近的情况很稳定，上个月的“假期”全被他用在病床旁边了；领主对此表示理解，有一天甚至还抽空亲自和索尔一同探望弗利嘉妈妈。医生说，或许再过几个月，她就可以清醒过来了。

索尔很期待。她一定会想见见洛基，这个照拂了她爱子的高雅男人。

快乐的回忆让他暂时忘记了被拉丁语专有名词支配的疲惫，高高兴兴地用早先跟助理订好的材料烤了一个派。洛基很注重保养，晚上通常吃得少，樱桃派的热量又高，索尔干脆就没有做他的那份主食。他给自己烤了牛肉、煎了芦笋，派从冰箱里取出来晾，就在这时听到了二层大门开锁的声音。

“回来啦。”他走到玄关，把阅读镜推上额头。“我烤了樱桃派，现在吃正好。”

Omega正在褪去衣物，闻言定定地看了金发Alpha一眼，嘴角绽开一朵惊艳的笑。“所以我才最喜欢你了，索尔我亲爱的。”他含笑说，凑过来吻骑士的嘴唇。索尔下意识环住他，两人交换了一个浅浅的吻，洛基这才脱下剩余的衣服，任由年轻骑士像只乖狗狗一样任劳任怨地把昂贵的西装捡起来收拾好。

等索尔回到厨房时，年长Omega已经欢快地吃上甜点了，火候正好又冷冻过的派皮脆而结实，切下来整牙托在手里，浸泡在教养里长大的Omega即使不用餐具也丝毫不显野蛮。他快快乐乐地咬那块派，嘴唇上沾满罐装樱桃酒红的汁水，还有一点调皮的奶油沾到了鼻尖上。索尔有些呆愣：洛基平时看着就不像一个年近三十的人，这会儿难得表现出有点幼稚的一面，看着简直比长相沉稳的索尔还年轻。

他收回思绪，把自己的晚饭盛碟，坐下来开始享用。一个多月来他已经逐渐习惯了眼前总有一位不可方物的Omega赤裸而舞的冲击，因此现在坐在洛基正对面仍然可以自如地切菜，不时投喂上黑发领主一小口，大方而毫不掩饰地近距离欣赏他在微凉的室温下硬成小石子的嫣红奶头。他早就发现洛基很喜欢被赞叹和追捧的感觉，而且不在意别人对他的肉体抱有非分之想——至少他对于索尔常常在主卧的浴室里想着他撸管这件事持满意态度，别问索尔是怎么知道的，现在回想起魅力十足的Omega跪在他脚下舔他手上精液的场景可不是什么好主意——所以Alpha也干脆不给自己找不自在，看就大大方方看了，想也毫不客气地想，又能满足自己又能取悦领主，岂不是件一石二鸟的美事。

被观看果然让年长Omega很兴奋，他调整坐姿，分开双腿向后仰，把整个胸膛和胯下的美景都盛在银餐盘里奉给Alpha。索尔发现他居然有点湿，眼神禁不住游移起来。

“吃好了吗？”洛基舔干净手指，边用餐巾擦拭边问，“来点餐后甜点吧，晚上我有安排，你会需要体力的。”

索尔一个激灵，记起上次领主说出相似的话后，他整晚都被迫坐在床脚的软椅里，观看黑发Omega折磨取悦自己的身体。那天他高潮了四次，洛基则逼迫自己直到完全崩溃，尿出来之前高潮足足七次，从夜晚直到清晨。这会儿再听到“有安排需要体力”这样的话，索尔理所应当的心有余悸。

“我请了明天的假，而你周日不用上学。”Omega惬意地笑，像个小坏蛋一样用手抠了一坨奶油，落落大方地抹在自己乳头上。“今晚我是你的了。过来，我的Alpha。”

索尔立刻感到口干舌燥，洛基最迷人的地方不是他的美貌、他的品行，甚至不是他的金钱，而是他举手投足间的自信。他对自己有百分百的了解，哪怕是跪下来好像妓女一样命令Alpha射在他脸上时，他也是胸有成竹的，每一个举动多一分显多余、少一分显出戏；他是一个天生的演员。Alpha垂下眼睛，单臂环住款步过来的洛基的腰杆，另一手托住弄脏的那只乳房，肉实的舌头已经舔上乳尖上化开的奶油。“嗯……乖狗狗。”洛基环着他的肩，手指在他金色的发丝里穿梭，恬静的表情好像一位正在给孩子哺乳的年轻Omega母亲。

发根处的拉力忽然增加，索尔乖顺地松开口。“好孩子有礼物拿。”洛基拉着他的手，把他从椅子上拽起来，脚步轻快地往卧室方向走。

这八成不会是给自己准备的礼物。Alpha骑士默默悟了。

那果然不是给他的礼物，与其说是折磨还差不多。索尔脸色难看地站在衣帽间里，洛基正弯着腰，对一台他发誓早上出门前还不在那里的大机器咕咕絮语。那是一台黑色半人高的机器，前方有一个机械臂，不近人情的线条透出一股冰冷而凶残的气势。索尔知道这东西；实际上，即便是他不知道，一眼看见也会明白了。这是一台大型炮机，接上电之后机械臂会前后拼命律动的那种，通常只在会所之类的地方有备。对领主已经有不少了解的Alpha骑士脸都青了，他已经想到接下来会是多么漫长的折磨，但下体还是不受控制地充血膨胀。

“今晚就要让这个宝贝进入我的身体。”洛基笑眯眯地拍了拍炮机的顶，好像一个技艺顶尖的骑手在抚摸爱马的马背。“它可是个好东西，Sensational Vibrations什么什么，简称SVAD*。希望它会让我满意，彻彻底底地毁掉我，让我干涸、枯萎，一片都不剩……”

家里的体力活惯例是索尔在干。他把炮机扛出去接上电，调整好位置，洛基就负责在床上一脸渴望地抚慰自己。忙完后索尔抬头看他，一眼正对上吞吃手指的Omega穴，肥嘟嘟的、嫩嫩的，带着最娇艳可爱的红润，索尔很难想象那平时只有指节粗细的小东西要怎么承受炮机这种马力。

但这种事又不是他说就可以阻止的，所以欲言又止后，他还是听话地站起来选了一个假阳具接在机械臂上。洛基喜欢在一定程度上被主导、被控制，在这个情结上他比大多数Omega都要严重，但一切的前提都建立在事情的进展百分百受他掌控的前提下。他选择索尔的原因无外乎是看上他的那点医学资本，再有就是这一个月来试验出来的细致观察力。他们从没有设立过安全词——愿意这样玩的人也不是没有，但通常情况下绝不会是两个相识不超过七周的人——因为金发骑士总能在真的把领主逼过极限之前顺利收手。

想到这里，正在检验接驳情况的索尔手上一停：稍等一下，这一个多月来他只能听看闻不能吃，不会就是因为洛基是在借此考验他的能力吧？

操，越想越觉得可能性很大。索尔眉毛一拧，有些纠结。那他一直以来没能开荤，是不是因为洛基在钓鱼，就等自己开口求他？

“你在干什么？”急迫的领主已经在催促了，“快一点，我已经很湿了，啊……你能听到吗？”

跟着一阵手指搅拌湿黏体液的事。

Alpha瞬间把刚才的思绪压了下去。“好了。”他侧身亮出调试好的炮机，Omega的绿眼睛果然一闪，但跟着就拧起了眉毛：“等等，你快去拿个套子来。我不想让那个玩具直接碰我。”

索尔看了他一眼，那股嫌弃不像是假的，于是乖乖扮演工具人的角色，任劳任怨地套好了套。

中号的假阴茎顶进柔软的肉鞘，洛基抬起头小声呻吟，乖乖分开成M字的大腿难耐地扭动。索尔这时已经知道平常对他粗暴点没有问题，甚至还会让他很享受，所以刚刚全部沉进去就按了开关。黑发Omega大叫一声，身体向上一弹，腿间的炮机已经开始前后律动。粗糙的机械发出持续的巨大运作声，轰隆轰隆、好似众马奔驰；SVAD真不愧是洛基看上眼的产品，角度和节拍设计都无可挑剔。燥热充斥着索尔的身体，Alpha刻意释放出大量情动的信息素，很快房间里就飘满了侵略性的火辣气息。洛基被操得直翻白眼，舌头也跌出口腔，整个身体有节奏地在床上前后挪动，虚弱的双手都快要揽不住自己的大腿。

索尔站起身看了一圈，随手拿起一把实木梳子。“啪！”惩戒性的一击落在Omega娇嫩的大腿上，年轻骑士厉声命令：“抱好！腿分开张大！再偷懒就不让你高潮！”

洛基满眼含泪，拼命地摇头阻止他，尽管很吃力，还是用纤长的手勒住了自己的膝盖，掰成腿心对外朝天的M字。索尔又警告性地拍了他两下，站起身，把炮机调高了两档。猛然提速的机械发出轰隆轰隆的响声，随之响起的是领主劈开噪音的锐利尖叫。Alpha刚刚叫他摆出的姿势本来就使下体失去保护，炮机的假阴茎又偏偏在这时又重又快地碾压他的敏感点，洛基几乎立刻就大哭出声，拼命扭开臀部，想要稍事休息。

“别动。”Alpha拧着眉毛，单手就分开他闭合的大腿，梳子已经重重扇在他的阴蒂上。“啊啊啊！！”洛基大声哭叫，仰起头拼命呼吸，起伏的胸口在灯光下闪烁水泽。

重新把年长Omega的下肢摆成想要的样子，索尔用木梳“再三警告”，这才引导着脱离身体后自动关闭的炮机再次挺进湿软的蜜穴。洛基这回果然没有再躲，只是压抑地飞快小口喘气，间或夹杂着“Alpha”、“求求你”、“要被炮机弄坏了”的哀吟。

但是索尔清楚他的极限，所以才能面不改色地继续看下去。只是他还从没见过洛基在刚刚开始时就这样恳求，裤裆已经被前液完全打湿，甚至于挺立的龟头已经从松紧带里探了出来。阴暗需求被满足的Alpha不动声色地又调高了一档，同时走到洛基身边制住他，不让他逃脱。

“啊、啊、啊、 啊、啊——！！Alpha！不要——我……”年长Omega忽然噤声了，身体在索尔掌下紧绷，腿心和勃起同时高潮，射出一大股乳白色的水液，被炮机的粗鲁挺动洒得到处都是。索尔并没有停下来让他好好渡过余韵的意思，铁一样的双臂依旧死死桎梏着他，逼迫刚刚潮吹的Omega继续承受狂风暴雨。只不过五秒钟后洛基就坚持不住了，哭得说不出话，两只松软的拳头像调情一样砸在索尔的臂膀上，为求他松手什么样的方法都使出来了。索尔又要压着他疯狂挣扎的大腿，又要关注他的身体状态，裤裆里还硬得快要爆炸，简直烦不胜烦，一狠心再次拾起了那把木梳。这一次他专挑娇嫩又不被外人触碰的地方打：大腿内侧，阴茎背面，两瓣阴唇，尤其在阴蒂上多打了几下。眼前的肌肤充血呈现深于情欲嫩粉的红色，洛基不知什么时候不再挣扎了，哭声变得断断续续，索尔立起梳子背恶意摩擦他的肉蒂时，他绷紧小腹又潮吹了一次。

Alpha感到满意，拍拍平常不可一世的领主的膝盖：“做的很棒，好Omega……你这样乖巧的小Omega可以得到Alpha的礼物。”然后他站在炮机边上，欣赏着洛基被一个亲手买来的玩具欺负到哭的样子打飞机；他硬了太久了，没过一会儿就坚持不住，乳白的精液尽数射在洛基身上，最远的甚至溅到他脖子上。黑发Omega急切地用手全部抹起来，送到嘴里品尝，挑起睫毛暧昧引诱，吃完还伸出干干净净的舌头给索尔看。

“操，骚母狗。”射过一次从而很沉得住气的Alpha低骂，看着洛基得意的表情，眼神一沉。他回想起一样之前用过的大件玩具，心里飞快编排出一个计划，然后把洛基晾在那里，只身走进衣帽间。

再出来时，他拖出来一个黑色的束缚台，还有一条眼罩和配套的耳机。床上的Omega肉眼可见地紧张了起来，瞪大眼睛，不可置信地摇摇头。

“你会喜欢的。”金发Alpha阳光而开朗地微笑，停下炮机，一把抱起洛基，放在束缚台上。领主的四肢被拉开捆上，眼罩阻止了视线，隔音蓝牙耳机开始播放白噪音，一时间只能勉强依靠触觉来感知现实。突然的变动让洛基变得更敏感了：他有点一惊一乍，索尔把手搭在他的腿上时，甚至像只兔子一样弹了起来。

也好在束缚台捆得紧。Alpha把炮机拉过来，对好位置，一举直接挺了进去。洛基呛了一口气，腿间喷出两股水，然后有些自觉地咬住嘴唇，不敢再叫。索尔猜测他可能是听不见自己的声音，害怕表演不够完美，但他完全不是会在乎那些的人。他想了想，站起身，从两人的床头柜里摸出一只无限手持按摩棒，套上安全套，打开来顶在洛基阴蒂和阳具根部。措不及手的Omega离开抽搐着高潮了，千般阻拦的叫声脱口而出，不受控制地一声比一声大。Alpha很有耐心地扶着按摩棒，一边轻柔地套弄他刚刚射过的阴茎，一边仔细观察，看出洛基在潮吹的余韵里再一次阴蒂高潮，才很有良心地收了手。

炮机的机械臂被拉出来，索尔趁着洛基低泣修整的时间，大大咧咧地撸起自己再度硬起来的老二。他贪婪地、目不转睛地看着眼前的景象：一个身材修长、纤细而白皙的Omega被捆绑在束缚台上，四肢被迫大张，视线和听觉都被剥夺，不得不可怜地用嗅觉来寻求Alpha的安慰。他浑身粉红湿润，四处是汗水、爱液和精液，一看就是被好好蹂躏过一番的样子。他腿间的台子上有一大滩乳白色的液体，而他红嫩的穴口还在抽搐着吐出更多，连后庭的入口都被打湿了。他美丽而淫荡，捆绑带来的强制感任谁看了都会冒出无数阴暗的念头，即使浑身都带着被使用过度、再也不堪承受的味道，也依旧无法打消这种渴望。

“中场休息就要结束了，宝贝儿。”Alpha这时才敢叫出那个他无权使用的昵称，因为它的对象什么也听不到。他有一个大胆的想法，这是一比不亚于初见时的豪赌，决定了他未来的命运。但Alpha的骨子里似乎就带有一种不服气的干劲，奥丁森更是个个都是放手一搏的疯子，尽管索尔平常总是一副脚踏实地的沉稳样子，他实际上也只是一个年轻气盛的Alpha而已。

抱着最后捞一点甜头的想法，他抓起房间那头的手机，把洛基此时的样子拍了下来。

“要开始了，宝贝儿。”他低声说，推开碍事的炮机，“我得说我幻想这一刻很久了，只是没想到竟然会这样发生。都要怪你太可口，你就是想要被品尝，这可是你自己说的话……”

余下的啰嗦被咽下喉咙，Alpha满头大汗，握着老二站在毫无知觉的Omega腿间，心一横，终于还是沉下腰。

厚实的龟头瞄准微肿的一圈肌肉，坚定地挺了进去，柱身碾压开肉壁上的褶皱，摩擦带来的快感让Alpha大声叹息。他几乎遗忘了自己一秒钟前的纠结，这感觉实在太美妙，他不明白有什么不好。

“嗯啊……”被侵犯的Omega发出绵长的淫叫，“唔……你……进来了……”

他的语气听起来不像是抗拒，索尔全部顶进去以后就停住了，拼命按捺想射的欲望，双手则在洛基身上游走。感官被剥夺的领主敏感不已，哪怕只是来回抚摸小臂，也颤颤巍巍地哼哼个不停。索尔格外偏爱他不加掩饰的直白反应，心底瘙痒，很快挺起腰来。洛基也随之摆腰，努力把G点往龟头上怼，同时还带着哭腔小声恳求，想要Alpha把他的眼罩和耳机摘下来。对此，索尔只是按压自己的腺体，逼出大量信息素，呛得年长Omega直咳嗽。他眼睛上的布条都被泪水浸透了，鼻尖也是通红的，像一颗小番茄。

“哈啊……Alpha，Alpha，我想看着你……嗯，索尔……？”

他看起来可怜极了，却只让索尔想加倍“疼爱”他。湿热丝绒甬道紧紧包裹着坚挺的钢枪，索尔换了个角度，狠狠碾压过去。洛基立刻呜呜哭泣，G点爽的同时带起一片火辣辣的炙热，索尔还拼命撬他的屁股，龟头直接撞到了子宫颈。禁地被觊觎的冲击让Omega拼命扭动起来，哭得鼻涕泡都出来了，苦于四肢被紧绑，那点小动作全被体格健壮的Alpha当成小情趣了。

他依旧不打算让洛基看到他。

换做是谁被饿了一个多月，每天都还有人把美食端到面前来馋自己，也不会责怪他的记仇行为的。索尔放开了狠操，摆腰的速度快到撞碎了洛基的哀求，紧绷的囊袋拍打在黑发领主光洁的臀上，留下一片红痕。洛基在他身下只有呜咽的余地，被干得奶子都在乱颤，先前嘬红的乳尖尤其显眼。索尔两个胳膊肘撑在他颈侧，腿跪在束缚台上，趴下来把一边乳头连同乳肉都吃进嘴里。他又是吸又是甜，留下无数口水和一大圈牙印，这才转而去折磨另一边胸脯。这期间洛基又潮吹了一次，汩汩水流被索尔的阴茎劈开，Omega爽得浑身都在抖，黑发都被汗水黏在脸上颈部。

他又在恳求了。“嗯呃，索尔，好Alpha，我想看着你……”

金发骑士粗喘着，只手扯掉耳机和布条扔在一边，猛地咬上洛基的嘴唇。Omega领主瞪大了水亮的绿眼睛，半软的阴茎勉强抬了抬头，被索尔一把捞在手里。他换了个姿势，完全压在洛基身上，单手套弄起他的肉柱来。“不要！”Omega尖细地叫道，连续射了两次、敏感不堪的半勃被粗鲁地挑逗，难过得他直咬索尔的舌头。

“嘶……”索尔被他咬出了血，惩罚性地狠狠揉搓他的龟头，长臂一伸、卷起滚到一旁的手持按摩棒，按开夹在两人鼠蹊间。阴蒂又遭到刺激的洛基立刻变了，先前还因为敏感而没法好好享受，震动一拨开，就换成了全身心的陶醉。Alpha被夹得差点高潮，不得不腾出空来捏捏自己的囊袋。

“呜……”很快洛基就被磨到了阴蒂高潮，小巧的勃起也跟着吐出一滩透明的液体。他似乎完全失去力气了，虚弱地瘫在束缚台上，唯有包住索尔的内里死死绞紧。“哼嗯……”金发Alpha跟着射了出来，恋恋不舍地最后在湿软的甬道里挺了几次，这才疲软下来。

洛基喘息了好一会儿，用膝盖顶顶索尔的腰侧。“下来，你好重。”他用鼻音虚弱地抱怨。“大白痴，快点把我解开……这个台子好硬。”

索尔乖乖照做了，楔在Omega体内的柱体抽出来时带出一股乳白体液。秉承着优先照顾领主的原则，他把洛基先抱起来放在床上。年长的黑发男人立刻自如地换了一个自己更舒服的姿势，趴在床上分开腿，体液从殷红的洞口流出来，顺着阴唇、大腿，流得到处都是。

“嗯……你操起来怎么比SVAD还猛。”成熟的Omega嗓音沙哑，“你是人型炮机吗？”

人型什么？？这叫什么话？！完全不觉得他是在夸奖自己的索尔脸上一黑，忍了又忍，干脆用最下流的方式扳回一局。他趴在洛基腿间的床上，伸出舌头打扫他的腿心，把自己的脸当毛巾用，舔去每一道体液的痕迹，还把嘴对上穴口吸吮。洛基舒服得直哼哼，要不是累得直翻白眼，简直可以再高潮一回。

索尔舔舔嘴，把上身撑起来。“既然我比那台炮机操得好，你以后也就不需要它了。”

洛基一愣，正想说话，却见甩下一句霸气宣言的Alpha已经逃窜进卫生间了——索尔说了狠话却没有撑起气场的底气，只好灰溜溜地先走为妙。他不想知道成熟的年长者是不是在外面嘲笑他，就直接拧开花洒，慢吞吞地洗了个三十多分钟的澡。等他顶着湿发走回床边时，发现洛基居然还没睡，正半靠在床头，把玩索尔的手机。

一瞬间Alpha大脑里的警铃都快要掀破头盖骨了——他可是记得清清楚楚，自己最后一次拿起手机都做了什么。

果不其然，洛基微笑着把屏幕转过来面对他，画面上果然是索尔偷拍的高潮后的领主本人。他迅速在脑海里编排了一下语言，刚要解释，就听见黑发Omega轻飘飘的提问：“你很喜欢拍照？”

索尔闭上嘴，局促地摇摇头。

洛基的微笑扩大了。“那为什么要拍下这张照片？”

“你那个时候的样子很美。”Alpha诚恳地说，“我想要把它记录下来……”好方便以后私下欣赏。

“嗯哼。”洛基不置可否，又看了那张照片一会儿，这才摆摆手。“我书房最右侧的书架，顶天那一排最左侧有一本白色的A3大相册。白天有空，你可以去看一看。”

索尔乖乖点头。

“至于这张照片……”洛基挑起眼睛来看他，“拍得还不错，就准许你留下了。现在，睡觉。”

他把手机放在床头柜上，率先舒舒服服地躺好，像条海妖一样对Alpha打开双臂。感觉自己逃过一劫的索尔立刻爬上床，将他揽进怀里，不一会就有了睡意。

模模糊糊间，他仿佛听到一声调笑：“还以为你要一辈子有贼心没贼胆了呢，真是只坏狗狗。”

* * *

_Bonus：第二天索尔去翻那本相册，发现里面全是洛基的私房性感写真——穿着粉纱Omega内衣舔食香草冰激凌的纯洁少年；穿着连体乳胶衣、只露出嘴唇和腿间蜜穴的性爱娃娃；赤身裸体，骑跨在电动木马上的Omega；佩戴手铐、脚镣和口枷，身穿破旧囚服的奴隶……百种风味样样具备，各个都是劳非森。可怜今天的奥丁森也憋爆一只蛋呢。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SVAD：我是故意的吗？emmm……是。
> 
> 下章写基基发情❤

**Author's Note:**

> 简述：患有露阴癖+性瘾的劳非森总裁包养了一个大学生来满足自己的需求。


End file.
